


Secrets

by krazikrys



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Nick and Brian have been having a secret relationship. Nick has convinced Brian that they need to come clean.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a photo.
> 
> Don't know them. Never met them. No harm meant.

“We need to tell them,” the younger man told his older counterpart.

Stepping away from him and walking towards the window, the auburn-haired man shook his head. “No, we don’t. They don’t need to know. No one needs to know.”

Nick stood there watching the other man. "Come on Bri, it's really no big deal."

Brian spun around and stared at Nick. "Maybe not to you."

Nick sighed. He walked up to the shorter man and placed an arm around his shoulder. Brian shrugged it off. “Bri, it’s okay. I get it. But we can’t hide this from them forever. They’re eventually gonna find out.”

“It was only supposed to be a one-time thing,” Brian whispered, sitting down on the couch.

“I know. You were hurting,” Nick replied, slowly sitting next to him. “But you know it’s become so much more.”

Closing his eyes and leaning his head on Nick’s shoulder, Brian nodded. “I know.” Sighing, Brian picked his head up and looked at his best friend. “I guess we do have to tell them,” he admitted, “but we are _not_ telling Leighanne.”

“Of course not.”

Brian sat back and again leaned his head on Nick’s shoulder. He remembered the first time they had been together. Kevin had decided to leave the group. Brian was beyond heartbroken over his cousin’s decision. Not only was Kevin family, but he was the whole reason Brian was even part of the group. That fact weighed on Brian heavily. After Kevin left the group, Brian spent more and more time with Nick. Between June and September, they spent whatever time they could together. Then, one intoxicated night together turned into something neither of them anticipated. That night, Nick kissed Brian. They were both so inebriated by that point, they kept kissing, but stopped before anything else happened. Their make-out sessions had continued for a month before Nick got up the nerve to “accidentally” rub up against Brian. This action had startled Brian. He wasn't sure how to respond to Nick's gesture.

As the two friends continued their playing around, things slowly escalated. There came the night, about six months after Kevin had left the group, that Brian finally broke down in tears over it. Nick was there to comfort him. In his anguish, Brian somehow wound up in bed with Nick. The pair swore it would be a one-time thing. They’d never mention it again. But for some reason, the sadness fueled passion had lit a fire between the pair. Every few weeks, they would run off together for the weekend. Brian’s wife, Leighanne, was none the wiser. She was used to Brian running off with one of the guys, if not all of them, for various reasons. It also helped that they were beginning to think about recording new music for the first time since Kevin had departed.

It had now been a year since that fateful night. Nick and Brian still had their time together and no one knew. At least not yet.

Brian picked his head up and looked at Nick. “What do you think they’ll say?” he whispered.

Nick shrugged and pulled Brian closer to him. “I don’t know, but I know they are in town. We can call Howie and Alex and have them come over.”

“Isn’t it going to look strange that I’m over here with you?”

“Not after we tell them,” Nick said.

Sighing, Brian agreed and watched as Nick pulled out his phone. He sat there beside him and listened as Nick told both to come by the house. Once everyone was assembled, Nick and Brian sat on one couch and AJ and Howie on another. Brian couldn’t bring himself to look at the other two. He leaned forward and clasped his hands between his knees. Nick looked at their bandmates. “So, Brian and I have something to tell you,” Nick said. Brian closed his eyes as Nick looked at both of the other men. “We’ve been together for about six months,” Nick dropped.

AJ and Howie looked at each other. “What do you mean?” Howie asked.

Brian glanced up at Nick. Nick sighed. “I mean, we’ve been _together_.” He placed more emphasis on the last word, hoping they would catch on.

“You mean…” AJ said. Nick nodded.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Brian pleaded.

Howie made eye contact with Brian. He then reached over and placed his hand on top of AJ’s. “Don’t worry, we won’t…”


End file.
